


Sookie RP Writing Sample

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Writing Sample





	Sookie RP Writing Sample

Sookie was still a little bit confused about what was going on in the town today. She’d seen on the network that strangers were suddenly arriving, but she hadn’t been expecting this. The young lady had approached her and introduced herself as Jenna. She declared herself to be Sookie’s daughter, but wouldn’t reveal who her father was. Surprisingly, when Sookie tried to dip into her mind, she wasn’t really able to get a clear thought. That meant that either she wasn’t completely human or that someone had taught the ten year old how to shield really well.

Those two things were probably not mutually exclusive in the world they lived in.

Currently, they were sitting on Sookie’s bed while Sookie braided Jenna’s hair. They were surprisingly comfortable with each other. Even though she wouldn’t tell Sookie who her father was, she seemed happy to be spending time with her mother. For Sookie, it was nice to know that one day she would be able to have a family and she wouldn’t always wish for something that she thought she couldn’t have. Even with the short time she had known her daughter, she could tell that they were a happy family.

“So what do we do at home when I’m not working?” Sookie asked her as she ran her hand through Jenna’s hair. “I’m assuming that I still work at Merlotte’s? I mean, I just can’t imagine quitting on Sam and moving away from Bon Temps.”

Jenna laughed softly. “No, we still live in Bon Temps. If we’re not doing things at home, we’re with Uncle Jason and Aunt Michele, or with Uncle Alcide and his pack. Finch and Adam live close by because neither you nor Finch could handle not being close to each other after you became family here.” She squeezed her mother’s hand when she heard her let out a breath at the news that Finch and Adam were safe. “Finch never got taken back to her world. Instead, she came back to Bon Temps with you.” She continued telling Sookie about their lives. “Sometimes Pam and Bill come over to visit. Pam told me that I could call her Aunt Pam if I wanted to. She gets real protective of all of us and the one time anyone tried to mess with our family when I was little, Aunt Pam brought some of the Shreveport vampires to make sure they knew that we were under their protection.”

“What about Eric?”

Jenna shrugged. “He visits us a lot, but it seems to make him sad. He respects Dad, but I think that he wishes he were the one married to you. I’m not supposed to know about it, but Dad, Alcide and Eric all made a pact that if anything happened to Dad, Eric and Alcide would take care of us.”

“They made this pact without talking to me about it?” Sookie felt a bit insulted about this. It seemed that the men in her life were still trying to make choices for her.

“Actually, you didn’t argue about it. They made the pact when I was a baby and you were worried that the enemies of all of our family and friends might try to hurt me or you.” She turned her head to look at her mother. “During the one time there was a scare, Uncle Jason took us to hide in Hotshot. Uncle Calvin and his pack kept us safe while the others took care of whatever had happened.”

Sookie tied off Jenna’s braid with a ribbon. “Jenna, what happened to Sam?”

“What do you mean, mom?”

“You’ve talked about all of the other people in our lives, but you haven’t mentioned Sam at all. Did we have a fight? Did something happen to him?”

Jenna looked startled and then she shook her head, throwing herself at Sookie to hug her. “No, mom. Sam is fine and he’s still your best friend, just like always. I just assumed that I didn’t need to tell you something that you should know already. There is nothing that would keep Sam from being your friend. I was just talking about everyone else because I knew you needed to know how everyone was.”

Sookie nodded and tightened her arms in a hug around Jenna. “You’re right, Jenna. I should have known that Sam would always be with me.”

“You worry too much, Mom. Uncle Jason says you need to learn to relax.”

“Please tell me that you don’t see your uncle Jason as the paragon of virtue that you should look up to?”

“Don’t be silly, Mom. No one thinks Uncle Jason is a role model of any kind.”


End file.
